


When She Was Here

by BubblyAiko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyAiko/pseuds/BubblyAiko
Summary: You never really appreciate somethi g or someone until they're gone, do you? And when that time comes, you can't do anything about it but regret all the opportunity you didn't take, all the words you didn't say, all thw actions you could've done, just to keep them. You can't do anything else, but regret. Because once they're gone, you're never gonna get them back.





	When She Was Here

**Emma**

"Recording has been set. Shall we start?" The lady in the uniform asked as she intertwined her own fingers together. I nodded in response, the sweat beginning to roll down the side of my temple, and my swollen eyes numb. "October 11, 2018, 1:47 am, Emma O'Reily. You were there on the scene as the incident happened am I correct?" I nodded, "I was there but I was asleep, I wasn't aware that it happened until I woke up because I heard someone screaming." I said and then pressed my lips together. The lady looked into my eyes as if she was searching for any hint of lies in them. "Kaitlyn Aguado, how did you know her? What was your connection with Kaitlyn?" She asked. "I was her friend, her best friend. At least, that's what I'd identify myself as, Kaitlyn's best friend." I replied. "Alright. It's quite a shame how something so cruel happened to an innocent girl like her. Can you describe your relationship with her? How was she like before this happened?"

I tried to recall the time when I first met Kaitlyn. Freshman field day, that was it, that was the time I met Kaitlyn. That's when the memories started flooding in.

-Summerof 2015-

I was walking up to the top of the bleachers. Today was freshman field day, and as much as I would like to socialize with my fellow batch mates, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too shy, too introverted, too scared of rejection. So as my fellow school mates decided to meet new friends and greet old ones, I decided to be left alone as I am. I surveyed the room, looking for any familiar faces.

People seemed to have settled in groups. Some decided to sit alone and enjoy their own company, like me, and some conversing with other students. The place was full of excitement. Pre-high school jitters? Typical freshmen setting.

I stared at the door and noticed a familiar figure walking through it. I've seen that girl before, although I can't pin point where exactly. She had long black hair and beautiful tanned skin.

A big smile was plastered on her face as she skipped her way towards the middle of the room where a group of students were gathered. As she neared them, she stretched her arms out wide and jumped up and down like a child. 'She's so full of energy.' I thought.

The rest of the day I spent just staring at the student body, observing from afar. I wonder where exactly I saw that girl from earlier?

~~~~~~~~

Looking down on the white tiles, the boy can see the mess he had created. "Tsk, I guess I have to clean that up now." He says in a tired voice as he moves towards the kitchen area to grab a mop.

The apartment he was living in was cozy. Suitable for a guy living alone like him. An apartment with three rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a laundry room. One of the rooms he was using for his workspace, one for his bedroom, and the other he wasn't using. He had just moved in recently, but the remnants of those who lived in the apartment before him were far too visible to be ignored.

The coffee stain at the middle of the carpet looked like the pervious owner didn't even bother removing it. The hole left by an unwanted nail on the wall was bothering to the eye. The stairs produced an unpleasant sound when you place your foot on it, almost as if it was used very often for the past decade. But that's imposibble. This apartment hadn't even been built ten years ago. He knew since he used to roam around the areas surrounding the building quite often with his pals. It was built no longer than 5 years ago.

He was lost in his thoughts while looking at the scattered papers around the room. 'That darn cat' he thought. The feline, Louis, was sitting at the corner, seeming to be amused and proud at what he did. The man scowled at him then proceeded to pick the papers up before attempting to clean up the cherry flavored drink he had spilled just earlier.

Just then, the door bell rang.

 _Odd_ , he wasn't expecting any visitors.

He moved cautiously towards the door, grabbing his pocket knife off the coffee table as he walked. "Sir, you have a package." the person outside said. He breathed out in relief, and flipping the knife back to it's original position. It was just the mailman. He swung the door open and greeted the mailman with a smile, "Hello Bert, it's too early for you to be delivering my magazines, is it not?" he said. Bert was searching for something inside his side bag where he keeps the mail and packages he has to deliver. "Yes, it is indeed too early. But I'm not here to deliver your magazines sir, I came to deliver a package." Bert replied as he took out a small rectangular white box from his bag. "A package? From who I wonder." The man said as he reached out and took the box from Bert's hand. He stared at the package as Bert took his leave. He checked who the sender was, and turned stone cold when he saw the name imprinted on the box.

"Kaitlyn Aguado."


End file.
